


【盜墓瓶邪架空】《空少筆記12：空降危機》

by bonepig



Category: DAOMU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonepig/pseuds/bonepig





	【盜墓瓶邪架空】《空少筆記12：空降危機》

01.

若有這麼一項調查，在機場訪問搭乘長程線經濟艙出行的旅客，人在高空中，有哪些喜聞樂見的情況？回答估計不脫以下幾大項：平穩的氣流、不過分狹窄的機艙座位、賞心悅目且和顏悅色的空服員、美味多變的餐點、豐富的娛樂系統、安分守己的鄰座──當然，是合胃口的帥哥美女更好。  
那麼，討厭的情況呢？  
答案也不難推想：亂流、臭臉空服員、過分窄小的座位，味同嚼蠟的飛機餐、吵鬧或酒醉或有各種各樣怪癖的鄰座、不知藏身何處然而威力驚人的臭屁臭腳丫，還有……

 

02.

「哇──哇──」

嬰兒啼哭聲猛地於經濟艙內爆開，中氣十足，聲線嘹亮，綿延不絕。  
昏暗的機艙頓時泛起騷動，儘管沒有明顯的抗議聲，任何人都能覺察到，原本平和的氣氛一下子變得緊繃，一股不滿情緒迅速地膨脹並瀰漫開來。不為什麼，因為這是已經進行到第五個小時的航程中，這孩子第NNN回的啼哭了。

「哇──哇──」

嚎哭一聲比一聲響，大有不滿足要求就抵死不干休的勢頭。這種情形交給空姐們出面解決自然更合適，偏偏雲彩休息去了，作為BC，也不好把事情往FP身上推，空少吳邪只得嘆了口氣，默念一句人菜就得認命，步出galley。他有預感，再不想法子解決這事，乘客們就該暴動了。  
先前留意過，帶孩子的是個十分年輕的中國女人，選擇的是緊鄰著安全門的寬敞座位。今日這趟往法蘭克福的航班沒客滿，一排三人的座位只坐了她一個。按理說，安全門邊的位子相當受歡迎，不至於空著，大概是另外兩位乘客受不了哭聲攻擊，早都拎起行李轉移了陣地。  
幾步過去，他彎下腰，直接以中文詢問，「小姐，有什麼需要幫忙的嗎？寶寶是不是肚子餓了，還是需要換尿布？」

「哇──哇──」

看樣子只有三四個月大的嬰兒躺在籃子內，邊哭嚎邊揮舞著胖嘟嘟的小手小腳，小臉漲得通紅，漂亮的藍眼珠浸著兩泡淚，模樣兒別提有多可憐了。兩相對照，座位上的女人也好不到哪兒去，似乎是累壞了，癱在椅子裡，單手支著額頭，髮型凌亂，目光渙散，整個人如雕像似的一動也不動。聽見詢問，用了好幾秒才反應過來，緩慢地抬起一張掛著嚴重黑眼圈的憔悴臉龐，先點點頭，頓了頓，又搖搖頭，話音沙啞，「沒事兒，我女兒平常被我老公慣壞了，就要人抱，別理她就好。」

吳邪只覺天靈蓋被雷劈了一下。好？一點也不好！太太，可不可以別說得這麼瀟灑？這不是妳家，是飛機上啊！  
「但是，這樣會干擾到其他乘客……」

聽懂了話裡的意思，女人低下頭，看著哭鬧的女嬰，表情居然浮出幾分恐懼，彷彿看著一顆即將爆炸的炸彈。幾秒鐘後再仰起頭，滿佈血絲的眼睛溢出滿滿的祈求，「對不起，我真的太累太累了，可以麻煩你幫我抱一抱她嗎？」

轟隆隆！雷一次顯然不夠，第二道雷更加兇悍，「我？可是我……我沒有哄小孩的經驗啊！還、還是……」  
空調溫度正剛好，吳邪卻生出了冒汗的衝動。直起腰，視線繞著附近的幾排座位來回掃射，發射SOS訊號。雲彩也好，哪位愛心充沛母性光輝洋溢的女乘客也好，快點站出來，組織需要妳們！  
可惜，大家投回來的眼波只清楚傳遞了一個信息：空少同志，不要大意地上吧！我們的安寧就靠你了！

「哇──哇──」

哭聲持續，投在身上的眼光則是越發熱切。  
娘的，我不入地獄誰入地獄……啊呸！不就是哄哄小鬼嘛，她又不能咬掉老子一塊肉，怕啥？  
自我鼓勵兩句，吳邪深吸一口氣，蹲下身，膽顫心驚地伸出雙臂，照著嬰兒籃輕輕一撈，將那熱呼呼軟綿綿的小身子摟入懷中。

 

03.

很快的，十五分鐘過去了。波音747-400往目的地飛近了一百四十英哩，機艙外的天空一樣冰冷而平靜，機艙內的光線一樣的昏暗，空調溫度一樣的適中，氣氛也是一樣的……  
不對，不一樣了。聽！經濟艙安安靜靜，哪裡還有讓人抓狂的嬰兒哭聲？

「真是太謝謝你了！你們公司的服務真好。」

「呵呵！能幫上忙就好，不用客氣。」

嘴上客套而禮貌地應答，同時，成就感於心底洶湧滿溢。如果自個兒的屁股上生著尾巴，吳邪絕不懷疑，它會一把捅穿機艙頂，直捅到月亮上去。  
輕輕地將熟睡過去的混血女嬰放回嬰兒籃，他情不自禁地屈起手指，拿指關節摩娑那紅撲撲粉嫩嫩的小臉蛋，唇角上揚，勾出一個發自內心的笑。  
這一刻，吳邪怎麼也無法預料到，年輕女子滿懷感激的眼神、小嬰兒如天使般純真美好的睡顏，不止象徵著對他的肯定，更是──一場地獄般折磨的序曲。

 

04.

十一月下旬，天色陰沉，北風呼嘯，德國黑森邦的平均氣溫已降至逼近零攝氏度。壓低的天冪下，中世紀連體山形樓房、木衍架老屋與群聚的現代化摩天高樓聯手勾勒出一道別無分號的城市天際線。在那之後，曠野中臥著一隻巨大的「玻璃恐龍」──FRA，法蘭克福國際機場，歐洲三大空運樞紐之一。  
日日夜夜，時時刻刻，來自世界各個角落的「候鳥」們翩然降臨，帶來各地各色的人、各種各樣的心情。

「嘖嘖！機師就是不一樣，房間的view都比空服要好！」

長沙直飛法蘭克福的九門航空班機已於一個半小時前順利降落，吳邪目前的所在地不是機艙，也不是機場，是市區某酒店的某個房間。  
拉開厚重的落地窗簾，貼近玻璃，聳峙的高樓群猶如一面以碎鑽水晶堆砌成的巨型屏風，而在屏風的正中央，一棟造型特殊且打著大面積暖黃色燈光的巨廈豎起紅白雙色避雷針，直指天頂。在素來不歡迎超高建築的歐洲城市，這幅景象委實稱得上罕見。

「最高的那棟大廈我在網路上看過，沒記錯的話，美因河就在它附近，咱們明天可以去河邊還有老城區走走……」

欣賞幾眼窗外的夜景，稍微過了把眼癮，拉上簾子，回身，吳邪立即對上房間主人的視線。  
不得不說，那道極具穿透力的視線真跟X光有得一比，而且帶了偏高的溫度，隱隱還有種說不清道不明的奇特意味，與投出者一貫的冷淡形象截然有異，頓時看得他有些不自在，耳朵微微發熱，「幹嘛？沒見過帥哥啊？」

張起靈朝他走近兩步，右手伸進制服外套口袋，「離開機場前，purser交了一樣東西給我。」  
抽出手，指間夾著一張摺了兩折的紙，遞向前。

啊？搞啥飛機？  
吳邪挑高眉毛，用表情表示疑惑，但知道這只悶油瓶子從來不是言語派，多問也是白搭，便不浪費腦細胞去猜測琢磨，接過紙來，展開。  
那是一張制式表格，一角印著九門航空的銅魚紋標誌，空白處被人寫了幾行中文字，字跡娟秀，該是出自女人之手。從頭至尾快速地瀏覽一遍，他訝異地睜圓雙眼，一時明顯反應不過來。放慢了速度看過第二遍，總算理解了這是怎麼回事，兩眼隨即與眉毛一塊兒彎成四道柔和的弧，開心地笑了。  
好嘛，客串了十幾分鐘的奶爸，果然是有回報的！  
捏著那張乘客意見表，得意地揚了揚，視焦回到跟前的酷哥臉上，「現在曉得你的眼光好了？」  
月亮哪裡夠？真要有尾巴，肯定得捅到火星去。

渾黑的眸子閃過一絲笑意，張機長又靠近一大步，抽走意見表，往邊上的小圓桌一扔，順道將自己頭上的大蓋帽也扔了。再半步，把吳邪的身子壓在窗簾上，「給你獎勵。」

「什麼獎勵？晚飯你──」

薄唇開啟，吻斷下文。

時間：華燈初上。對象：兩枚確定了關係且身心發育健全外加都開過葷破了處的成年男人。地點：異國星級酒店的高檔套房──綜上三點，吻的變質只能以必然解釋。  
感覺一隻生著繭子的手掌撫上腰側，鑽進背心裡，三兩下扯開制服襯衫，貼著肉往胸前游移，吳邪忍不住從喉嚨裡哼了一聲。壓低的哼聲旋即不受控地拔高，只因一側的乳頭被兩根手指不輕不重地捏弄起來。  
敏感點禁不起撩撥，下腹登時燒起一把邪火。他本不是扭捏的人，於是一面在濕吻的間隙斷續地哼唧，一面去解對方的外套排釦。  
脫掉礙事的機師制服外套，再要去扯領帶，手忽然被按住，口中的舌瞬間抽離。

「別脫衣服。」

低沉話音落定，又一隻手環過後腰，發力帶著他離開窗前，走到房間中央的大床邊，重重坐下。  
不對，坐在床上的是張起靈，他則是被帶得跪坐於床角的地毯上。

這又是幹嘛？

對上小空少不解的眼神，機長大人的眸光便如兩把無形的箭，也似一隻預備撲食的豹子，居高臨下地盯緊了他。坐定床沿，兩腿大開，雙手動作起來，鬆掉自己的皮帶釦，解褲頭，拉開褲拉鍊，拉下內褲……

吳邪徹底僵住了，身體與目光一起被釘死。與此呈強烈對比，體內的血液開始以前所未有的速度奔流，往下也往上，勢頭之凶猛，幾乎沖破血管。  
白襯衫、黑領帶、四金線肩章、魚形銅質領帶夾，沒錯，張老大依然穿著帥到掉渣的正機師制服，但是……但是……求求誰來行行好，幫忙在這挨千刀的胯下打一團馬賽克，畫面太黃太暴了，完全無法直視啊！  
媽的，不行，自己還年輕，不能就這樣落得一個腦梗死！  
強大威脅感撲面而來，吳邪本能地要逃，晚了。眼前突然一花，就覺一股力量抵上後腦勺，將他的腦袋往下一按。  
「嗯？唔唔……」

口腔裡漫開一股淡淡鹹腥，男人性器特有的氣味撲鼻，剎那間，腦中如有電光劃過──操！原來如此！  
一身微亂的空少制服，跪在張起靈腿間，嘴裡含著吞不到半根的粗長凶器，咬是萬萬不捨得的，他只能瞪出殺傷力為零而挑逗值破百的一眼。

幹！所謂獎勵，不該是一大杯德國啤酒配上最道地的法蘭克福香腸嗎？誰他媽的要玩什麼制服Play！

 

05.

所以，制服Play就是地獄？

鑑於這猜測嚴重污蔑了本故事男二號英明神武霸氣逼人勇猛果敢粗長凶悍的光輝形象，請自覺地去機場跑道上躺好，讓波音客機的機輪代替Captain Zhang懲罰妳。

 

06.

「嗯……」  
呻吟在濃稠的黑暗中響起，伴以極細微的窸窣摩擦聲。  
「唔……嗯……」  
沒聽出沉溺情慾的快意，只有被壓抑的痛苦。

啪！  
暖黃色燈光突然大亮，瞬間照出小半個房間的情況。

加大雙人床中央，張起靈半支起身，關切地看著躺在臂彎裡哼哼的傢伙，「吳邪？」  
手探向對方的頸脖，觸手的高溫與冷汗隨之讓他皺眉，面色和語氣一下凝重起來，「怎麼了？哪裡不舒服？」

吳邪側著身子，把自個兒蜷成了一隻特大號蝦米，雙手緊抱腹部，整張臉埋進了枕頭，「肚子好疼……嗚……」

聞言，張起靈明顯地怔了一怔，飛快地往小空少裹在棉被裡的下半身瞥了一眼，眼中浮出幾分疑惑與自責。  
我沒清理乾淨嗎──假如有誰需要翻譯，是的，就這意思。  
「吃壞肚子了？還是──」

「不是……」吳邪轉過臉來，吃力地搖頭，顯然知道他想到了什麼，「不是鬧肚子那種痛，也……也不是你的……應該不是……唔！」  
悶哼聲中，一手猛力抓住床單，死死攢緊，手背青筋畢現。沒見眼淚，眼眶卻憋紅了，更突顯臉色和唇色的慘白。張嘴大喘一口氣，接著緊咬牙關，全身竟輕微地打起了擺子。又動了動嘴巴，已是疼得說不出話。

張起靈一把抓起床頭的電話，直撥總台，「忍一忍，我們去醫院。」

 

07.

凌晨時分，一輛救護車疾馳過法蘭克福市區，淒厲且急促的鳴笛聲隨風飄送，敲碎沉靜冷凝的初冬夜色。

 

08.

「吳邪，你還好吧？」  
低沉富磁性的男聲？Nonono，道出這句話的，是嬌嫩婉轉的女聲。

「已經好多了，只是頭還挺暈，大概吃藥吃的……」  
說是這麼說，回答的話音明顯透出虛弱。

陰雲不散，典型的德國初冬。時近正午，疏淡稀薄的日光有氣無力地穿透半掩的薄窗簾，射進只住了一人的雙人病房。空少吳邪半坐半躺在靠窗的病床上，床邊圍著十來個人，同班機飛來法蘭克福的crew全到齊了。

「好好的怎麼會忽然感染腸病毒呢？」雲彩皺起細細彎彎的眉毛，關切之情溢於言表，「醫生怎麼說？」

金髮碧眼的德國佬醫生用帶口音的英語說，吳先生，您感染的是腸病毒中引發重症比率最高的EV71型。一般情況下，EV71型都在幼兒之間流行，並且少有冬季病例。您到了這個年紀還被感染，實在是相當罕見。  
板著臉孔說出這段話的同時，醫生的眼神洩漏出一種雖有設法掩飾但不完全成功的情緒──嘲笑。  
如實轉述嗎？  
絕不！  
「呃，不清楚，這病的潛伏期最長好像有一個禮拜，也許我先前在長沙就被傳染了。」

「那你──」

「不對不對！這不對！」

一句有力的否定截斷了小空姐的關心，吸引了房內全部人的注意力。循聲看去，原來不止全體cabin crew，副機師王霸秋同志也代表flight crew到場表示了關心，此刻正一手環著他豐滿的胸，一手摸著同樣豐滿富彈性的下巴肉，做認真思索狀，「別地方出毛病倒難說，偏偏是腸子，那種地方是誰走過路過都碰得到的嗎？要我看哪，天真你這病啊，十有八九跟小……」

咻──  
搶在關鍵字出口之先，森然冷氣撲面而來。

「小……小……世界真是小小小，小得非常妙妙妙！啊哈哈哈！沒事沒事，胖爺我……我玩兒腦筋急轉彎呢！你當我沒說，沒說啊，啥都沒說。」  
警覺氣氛有異，胖子打著哈哈止住了話題，嘴角抽搐，心中狂呼：我勒個去，天真無邪小郎君咋也練出了放殺氣的本事？合著小哥的口水比那啥啥破病毒還有傳染力？

床尾處，天蓬元帥兀自捧胸驚心，不敢再道破「天機」。床頭處，吳邪暗暗鬆下一口氣，抬起沒插針頭的那隻胳臂，慢慢地給自己順了順險些炸開的頭毛。人在病中，精神格外禁不起折騰，就覺一陣倦意襲來，眼皮頓時變得沉重，腦子越發昏沉。  
「好了，你們也別陪我了，萬一讓我傳染就麻煩了。飯點差不多到了，都去吃飯吧，我有點累，還想睡一會兒。」

病人都這樣說了，大夥自然也不多客套，又叮嚀了幾句便開始撤退。走著走著，忽聽殿後的胖子又道：「天真，那你啥時出院？下午？」

走在他身邊的雲彩嘟起嘴巴，「王大哥，吳邪得的可不是普通的小感冒，哪能說出院就出院呢？」

「啊？不是吧！」虎軀一震，胖子煞住腳，看向小空少，一對綠豆眼射出滿滿的震驚，似乎到這時才真正地明白了狀況，「難不成到明兒個我飛回去之前，你都得躺這兒？」

吳邪竭力忍住吐血的衝動，「到你飛回長沙逍遙快活完睡個飽覺醒了，我還得繼續躺這兒。」

胖子的嘴張成了O字形，滿是紅光的大圓盤臉一下刷得與病號一般蒼白。  
珍愛生命，遠離冰山。他娘的，法蘭克福哪裡有賣暖寶寶？胖爺我得買個一箱帶進駕駛艙！

 

09.

醫院不是適合睡覺的好地方，人聲、腳步聲、滾輪聲……哪怕關緊了門，各種斷斷續續的雜音仍持續地流入病房，但都沒能結束這場並不安穩的睡眠，直至身體感知熟悉的溫度和氣味。  
安全感的象徵。  
挑開眼簾，仰視站在床邊的男人，吳邪輕輕扯出笑。然而笑容只維持一秒，下一秒，他像是想到了什麼，立馬歛下笑意，一偏頭避掉了貼在前額的手掌。

不易察覺的錯愕自眼底一閃而過，張起靈收回手，轉身放下一本《New York Time》、幾套換洗衣物和一個大紙袋，「你還在發低燒。」

「還好，至少肚子不痛了。」吳邪緩慢地坐起身，豎起枕頭當成靠墊。動作間不經意地一瞄，手掌心冒出了好多好多疹子也似的小水泡。

「酒店那邊打好招呼了，你的房間會保留著。Purser也跟長沙那頭聯絡了，派一個待命的過來替補你大後天的回程班。出院以後記得聯繫這裡的地勤，安排回國機位。」

換作平時，老張這一大段話的總字數該是絕好的吐嘈點，可惜現在真不是時候，沒那心情。  
吳邪點頭表示明白，又看了看手心，「胖子他們來看過我了。要沒有他提醒，我還差點忘記，小哥，你是明天什麼時候的班？」

張起靈拉出椅子，坐下，「不急，我晚上睡這，明天早上再回去。」

如燒灼般嚴重腫痛的咽喉難以吞嚥固體食物，飢餓感從一早起便揮之不去，吳邪卻不去接遞到面前的果汁，正色道：「不行，你不能睡這兒。」

張起靈的答覆淡然而篤定，「我不會被感染。」

「我原本也不認為我會得什麼腸病毒。」

以現榨橙汁為圓心，半米為半徑，空氣倏然凝凍。

僵持片刻，又過片刻，再片刻，見張起靈就那樣面無表情地坐著，定定地看過來，始終沒半點動搖讓步的意思，吳邪禁不住嘆了口氣，也不知這時究竟是該感動還是該氣惱。接過果汁瓶子，低頭咬著吸管，慢慢地吸了幾口，心中轉過幾個念頭。待到再抬眸，口氣和神情都放軟許多，「小哥，你知道夜裡我有多疼嗎？要不是怕丟面子，我真的要在救護車上哭了。」  
見聽者蹙眉，他立刻做了個聽我說完的手勢，「現在跟你講這個不是要表示我有多可憐，我要說的是，得這莫名其妙的破病毒真不是件好事，他娘的比普通感冒要難受了不曉得有多少倍！可我仔細想想，其實還不算太慘了，好歹是在地面上發病。要是飛到一半忽然發作，一個鬧不好，恐怕飛機得緊急降落。」  
「所以了，於公於私，我都不希望把它傳染給別人，特別是你。」儘管嗓音低啞無力，仍不忘於最後四個字加上重音。  
「我只是得了小孩的病，又不是變成小孩，能照顧好自己的，更何況還有那麼多專業的在。」言及此，他將下巴衝門外抬了抬，笑容重新浮現，「你別擔心我，也別讓我擔心，好不好？」

作為男人，不該讓喜歡的人為自己而生病、受苦，即便對方也是個帶把的純爺們兒。  
作為九門航空的一份子，不管是未來的繼承人，抑或小小的基層螺絲釘，都不該被病痛和私心給矇蔽，把飛安紀律拋到腦後去。  
一個航班要順利起降，正副機師無疑是最最最重要的角色，不可以賭運氣，不允許冒險。

這一回，沉默沒有持續多久，兩人之間的氣氛也大不相同。耐心靜待，當無底洞一般的黑眸泛出幾許略帶無奈的柔光，吳邪知道，他完成了一項劃時代的挑戰，破天荒地說服了這只忒固執的悶油瓶子。  
「好，你吃完東西我就走。」  
張起靈一指方才拿來的紙袋，透過袋口看進去，裡頭裝滿了果凍與能量飲料。  
稍停，補上一句，「別管醫藥費，安心養病。」

 

10.

人人都說，懂得特別鎖定亞洲面孔觀光客的歐洲扒手猖狂得很可怕。殊不知，作為外來客，在歐洲生病受傷進醫院才真正是可怕。  
或者該說，那叫──終極。

五天後，吳邪出院回國。  
兩個星期後，一張醫療帳單飄洋過海地寄到了長沙的九門提督府機師宿舍區，印在單據末尾的數額大約折合一名正機師四個半月的薪水。  
而隔天，看到終極的Captain Zhang便刷卡付了錢，那表情就跟支付他的手機帳單一樣淡定。

不過，現在還不是苦惱該如何掰一個冠冕堂皇又不至於太OOC的理由為張機長的全自動慷慨解囊對自家叔叔嬸嬸做解釋再設法把這筆錢還回去的時候。目送張起靈走出病房，吳邪別回臉來，鬱悶地瞪視天花板，深深哀悼還沒開始就宣告結束的法蘭克福初體驗，心中的小人兒含淚捶床板吶喊：日了狗了！誰來告訴我，老子究竟是怎麼染上的腸病毒？

 

 

空少筆記之空降危機附錄之一：愛到卡慘死

 

十一月某日傍晚，長沙，黃花國際機場。

不是某一個剛降落的航班，也不是那一家將總部和基地機場設立於此的航空公司。這一小段故事的開頭，有請一位戲分不多姓名也不詳但曾為情節的推進做出關鍵性貢獻的角色──香港蘭桂坊DAOMU的老闆，黑瞎子先生出場。  
肩背迷彩運動背包，腳踏快速但不顯倉促的步子，洗舊牛仔褲、扣帶軍靴完全襯托出長腿的結實健碩。走出機場入境大廳，他微微抬高生著一點點鬍渣的下巴，任冷風吹開額髮、夕暉灑上墨鏡鏡片，右手由Ma-1飛行夾克口袋掏出一支銀白色小米，翻找了一下電話簿，撥號。  
當電話被接通，那一刻，方圓十米內所有對這個方向行注目禮的女人都感覺得到，這位渾身散發著濃烈男性賀爾蒙的帥哥，心情頗好。  
不想二十分鐘後，當去電邀約的對象走下定時往來於黃花機場與九門提督府的交通車，緩步來到面前，帥哥臉上的迷人笑容赫然在低溫中結凍。  
墨鏡掩飾不了失望，「啞巴，怎麼就你一人來？」

「來」字落下，身周氣溫旋即如溜滑梯般下降，眨眼工夫已逼近零度。乖乖！這是怎麼回事？難道是瞎子哥哥走出機場的方式不對？

「住院。」  
行文至此，大夥必然都已知道到不能更知道，九門航空正機師張起靈同志乃「冰山酷哥」一詞的最佳代言人。此刻必須強調的是，這座冰山的威力之強，絕對搞得沉Titanic，十艘。

「嘶──」  
聞言，黑瞎子誇張地倒抽冷氣一口，登登登倒退三步，隨即定眼打量了幾秒身前人的「重要部位」。  
一個忒輕挑忒流氓忒猥褻忒不正經的動作，此時被他做來，表達的卻是一種真切且深沉的情緒：痛心。  
「啞巴，那個啊，哥們兒跟你說……」  
搖頭，濃眉緊擰，一手輕按心口──不對，這已經進階到了痛心的比較級：痛心疾首。  
「一個生理正常的男人如果跟和尚似的素了幾十年，突然間有一天嚐到了肉味，之前憋得太久了嘛，一定會比較難克制。我懂，完全理解。」  
平撫了心中的劇烈波動，黑瞎子走回原位，另一手抬起來去搭對方的肩，「我店裡的那些常客，起初越悶越不搭理人的，後來都是一個比一個變態。」

張起靈後退半步，這回連出聲都免了，以眼神道出兩字：重點。

瞎子哥哥顯然很習慣這等冷淡待遇，搭空的手於半空中直接一轉，收回來撥了撥額髮，Pose帥氣依然。放棄開頭的鋪墊，切入主題，「有些話啊，在床上講一講逗一逗是情趣，平時心裡想想也挺振奮精神，但你要付諸實行了，那就成禽獸了。」

唯一聽眾的眼神換成另外兩個字：不懂。

仰臉望天，一聲長嘆。雖給兩塊黑漆漆的鏡片遮擋了雙眼，別懷疑，「知心瞎哥哥」真的要流淚了。  
為什麼眼裡含著淚水？因為囧得深沉。  
「你是小道具用得太順手了還是怎麼著？技術到底是有點進步沒有？交往一兩個月就進醫院，再來要進哪裡？火葬場？老大，哥們兒求你了，別真搞死你家小空少OK？」

 

 

空少筆記之空降危機附錄之二：愛在豔照蔓延時

 

01.

十一月某某日傍晚，長沙，九門航空總部。

天已擦黑，傳統宮殿式大廈外沿點起了一盞盞的紅燈籠，雕花窗落下細密的影，斗栱飛簷半隱半顯。夜幕籠罩的提督府少了白晝燦然日光下的非凡氣勢，襯以頂層屋簷邊角掛著的一彎弦月，倒是更予人一種彷彿時光倒流的幻夢之感。  
飯點將至，無論是以復古青石板鋪就的主廣場，抑或緊挨著西樓宿舍區的中式風格花園，都不難望見三三兩兩走動的人影，聽聞拔高的招呼聲，以及刻意壓低的私語。白天裡一溜兒排開的各家媒體採訪車已然散去，一輛交通車駛來，停在三重檐歇山頂五開間的氣派牌樓前，送下一批剛剛結束飛行任務的機組員，載走另一批準備前往機場報到開會的空服員，也有幾個沒班但打算去機場換乘大巴進市區解決民生問題的空姐空少混跡其中。

尋常的場景，略顯不尋常的氛圍。眾人來來去去，樣貌穿著目的地各不相同，卻好像都握有什麼急需交換討論的重大情報，顧不了其他，只管與同伴交頭接耳。表情也是詭異的相似，若非驚愕咋舌，便是好奇興奮。  
所以，沒誰分神注意到那個坐在花園石椅上的人。

那是個模樣十分年輕的男人，長手長腿，一身簡潔而不隨意的休閒打扮，手邊擱著一只「永和大王」的外賣塑料袋。夜風撩起他的瀏海，露出乾淨的前額和兩道微微蹙攏的眉毛，皮相分明不差，偏偏低著頭，把大半張臉藏到鼻樑上的黑膠框眼鏡和脖子上圍了好幾圈的米色羊毛圍巾之後。

直到一雙黑皮鞋進入他的視界。

 

02.

叮！

脆聲中，兩扇門輕巧流利地滑開，身穿制服的張起靈拉著登機箱走進電梯，按下樓層按鈕。穿著便服且拎了一袋子熱豆漿油條蔥油餅滷肉飯的吳邪緊跟在後，一進門便往梯廂另一邊靠。  
梯門合攏，電梯載著兩人往上升。

不聞對話，甚至連眼神都沒有交會。不大的密閉空間內，高懸的監控鏡頭下，機長大人眼觀鼻、鼻觀心，定定站立如雕像。小空少也不動，鏡架以下的臉又埋進了圍巾裡。平光鏡片後的兩顆眼珠子卻不大安分，看看黑色軟殼登機箱表面沾附的塵土、小小的魚形金屬Logo，再看看自個兒的鞋面，又看看身邊的大鏡子，然後定住。  
一塵不染的鏡面映射出一抹挺拔的人影，筆挺合身的黑外套、黑長褲，袖口四道金槓亮晃晃地反射著燈光。大蓋帽下的側臉惹眼得要命，輪廓立體如刀削斧鑿，眼簾半歛，薄唇微抿。

偷眼一瞧，不期然間，吳邪的思緒竟跟著樓層指示板上的數字一塊兒跳動起來，倏地溜回幾個小時前，長沙的另一個角落……

 

03.

數小時前，長沙雨花區，美洲故事。

大異於外表的「洋氣」，踏進小山坡頂上那幢為綠蔭重重環繞的法式二層獨棟別墅，估計真會有客人懷疑是否剛剛進門的方式不對，怎麼一步穿到了紫禁城？

不過，那樣的魔幻寫實感不會與吳邪扯上丁點關係，儘管他的腦補功力和跑題指數從來是一等一。  
掏出鑰匙打開大門，在玄關換上拖鞋，熟門熟路地穿過客廳、走廊，繞過一面四扇式木雕屏風，進入餐廳。瞧見餐桌上的熱菜熱飯，他先歡呼一聲，「太好啦，總算有一頓道地的中國菜了，可想死我了！」迫不及待地拉開椅子落座，正要去摸筷子，手忽然一頓，左右張望幾眼，又像要傾聽某種動靜般偏了偏頭，跟著把目光投向古董八仙桌邊的另一人。  
「三叔，家裡就你一個？三嬸呢？」

吳三省用力吸了口菸，挑開眼皮瞅他一眼，「快吃你的飯，老子煩著呢！」  
手邊的飯碗已經空了，一粒米也沒剩，琺瑯彩盤子充當的菸灰缸內堆出了一座菸屁股山。

吳邪收回懸停於半空的手，不自覺地將上半身略往前傾，盯緊了那張眉目輪廓與自己有幾分相若的臉，「出什麼事了？」  
這時候若有辦法捧住飯碗拿起筷子，那就不是二世祖，只能是二愣子了。

幾秒的沉默後，啪！一份摺疊起來的報紙被扔到他面前，避開了桌上的菜餚和碗筷，落點精準。  
見自家三叔做了個你自個兒看吧的手勢，他立刻攤開報紙，第一眼先瞄抬頭，哦！今天香港的《蘋果日報》，接著去看頭版頭條。  
……  
……  
……  
絕非騙字數，實在詞窮。  
瞪著醒目的鮮紅色頭條標題和放得有將近半版大並打上了馬賽克的照片，除了六點刪節號，再無其他辭彙能形容他的心情。

「虧我以前還跟小環和老二說，咱九門哪裡都不許輸人，就只有這方面不敢自稱專業，讓別家搶當專業戶去吧！」堂堂九門航空副主席，於長沙乃至全國範圍內都有高知名度暨影響力的爺字輩人物，此刻的語氣竟充滿自嘲，「這下好，咱們一夜之間就跟上了。」  
稍停。  
「不對，是超越了。」

若不是怕挨一菸灰缸，吳邪一定要用力點頭附和。沒錯，超越。這個越啊，超得可真剽悍，怕是一口氣把同行甩了有幾條跑道遠。  
活到二十啷噹歲，島國愛情動作片看過早不止十部二十部。而在領受冠希哥哥的點化後，不止是他，相信全世界的華人都深深地明白了自拍豔照該是怎麼回事兒。另一方面──雖然這一點打死也不會承認，自打萬聖節那會兒跟著老張又去了一趟香港重新住了一回上環那家中國風酒店的豪華海景套房，他不但正式向童子雞身分說了Bye-bye，還在某兩種「非常態」性交方式上得到了……嗯，深度體驗。  
既然如此，怎麼還會被嚇倒？  
靠！怎能不被嚇倒？可以不看報紙頭版照片中女主角以一敵二、兼容並蓄的過人能耐，也能不看三人身上熟悉到不能更熟悉的制服，卻無法不注意畫面的背景：大玻璃窗、兩張座椅、密密麻麻複雜得令人髮指的電子器材和儀表開關，分明是客機的駕駛艙，其中一塊螢幕顯示了飛機正設定在自動駕駛模式。  
也就是說，當這位長相不明尺寸不詳只知胸前生了一大片捲捲黑毛的拍照者脫了褲子邊享受「服務」邊以俯角按動快門，拍下這張既黃且暴的3P照，照片中的他們──一正一副倆機師、一名空姐──正處於三萬英呎的高空中。

超越了八卦醜聞的層級，這叫重大紀律問題兼重大飛安瑕疵。

「已經查出來了，是八月初上海飛夏威夷的航班。嘖嘖！真他娘爽啊，爽上天了都！」  
碰！  
壓抑的怒火終於爆發，吳三省重重一拍桌，拍得一整套價格不菲的杯盤碗筷外加菸灰缸都跳起半塊豆腐高，「狗日的，你說這仨蠢貨到底怎麼想的？操他姥姥的，腸病毒長進腦子了？」

事關重大，剛從德國住完五天院回來的苦逼腸病毒患者決定對親叔叔的趁亂挖苦進行選擇性忽略，「你們打算怎麼辦？」

「怎麼辦？」吳三省笑了，冷笑，「昨晚那記者一發稿我就知道了消息，用了關係，沒壓住，這破報社修理人一貫不手軟的，怎麼會跟咱們客氣？你三嬸和你環叔今兒個一早就去總部應付記者跟民航總局的人了，他倆比較會講話，對付這種場面比我合適。」  
抹抹臉，一指報紙，「兩個昨天剛好一塊兒飛雪梨，叫回來了，正在飛機上。一個前天飛孟買，今天回來，下午五點降落。」  
又一次暫停。  
「怎麼辦？」重覆了一遍問題，笑容升級，猙獰一詞的最寫實詮釋，「馬上給老子收拾滾蛋！」

吳邪張了張嘴，沒發出聲音。想了想，輕輕頷首。

靜默重新降臨。空有滿室飯菜香，餐廳裡卻無大快朵頤之聲，只聽吳三省拿起打火機又點了一根菸。  
飛升的煙圈好輕好輕，襯得氣氛越發沉凝。

「人心哪……」  
小狐狸無語，老狐狸還有話要說。  
「別人都羨慕這個圈子收入高，削尖了腦袋要擠進來，其實這一行的誘惑很多，太多人早先是一個樣，沒飛幾個月就成了另一副樣。說要多賺錢養老婆疼孩子的，滿世界的搞女人；說要存錢孝敬父母照顧弟妹買房買車的，光給自己買名牌就買得幾乎一文錢沒剩。也別瞧大家平常都笑嘻嘻的，你真曉得他們到底巴望著什麼？」  
感觸來得突然，但不突兀。凝視八仙桌對面的大男孩，吳家第三代唯一的苗子，慣看風霜的眼裡沒了怒意，有的是滿滿的認真，加以一點疼惜，一點嚴厲。  
「大姪子，聽你三叔我一句勸，千萬記好自己的身分，別幹出一些將來要後悔的事。」

 

04.

叮！

「吳邪？」

簡短兩個字，雖為疑問卻欠起伏的淡然話音，倏忽化作一隻無形的手，穿過時間與空間，抓回不知不覺飄遠的神思。

「嗯？哦，到啦！」  
名字的主人一下醒神，快步走出梯廂，與等在電梯門外的張起靈並肩離去。

 

05.

人活於世，最可怕的是後悔，最不可控制的是將來。

 

06.

九門提督府，機師宿舍樓，1314室。

對照半年多前，這個兩室一廳的空間看著似乎沒有任何改變，桌上沒鋪桌巾，椅子上沒擺座墊，電腦是早該淘汰的古董型號，電腦桌邊依然躺著鎮宅的絕世神器──Nokia 3310。但若眼神夠毒，或許還是能找出那些極細微的變化：門口的廉價塑料拖鞋從一雙變成兩雙，淋浴間邊上多掛了一條毛巾，漱口杯裡多了一把牙刷，臥室角落的單人床多鋪了一塊彈簧墊、一床被子。  
細節是魔鬼。  
那麼，藏在床頭櫃裡的Durex comfort xl和Anal Lube是……  
噓！是鬼王。

外邊的天色已經徹底暗了，客廳頂燈大亮，照著一只裝滿食物飲料卻遭到冷落的外賣塑料袋。沒瞧見人，倒是聽見了由浴室傳出的嘩嘩水聲，還有一些來自樓下中式花園的細微人聲，內容模糊不可辨。  
素面落地窗簾微微飄動，簾後的玻璃門半開。陽台上，一點火星忽明忽滅。

「呼──」  
吳邪輕輕一吐氣，白煙甫出口便被風吹散，絲毫遮擋不了眼前那幾幢富麗堂皇且燈火通明的傳統中式大廈。不確定當年那位名叫汪藏海的建築大師是否有意為之，從宿舍樓的位置看出去，它們能以一種理所當然到近乎囂張的態度吸引眼球，滿佔視野。  
與此相對，腦子就好像是空的，啥念頭都沒有。  
然而，他清楚且矛盾地知道，自己心裡確實卡著事情，而且不止一件。它們緊密地交纏在了一塊兒，繞了好幾個小小的結，拆都拆不開，所以無從思考起。  
再要吸一口菸，手還沒動，一隻胳臂忽然從背後伸過來，兩根長手指捏住只剩了小屁股的黃鶴樓，輕輕抽走，直接就著欄杆摁熄。  
沐浴露和洗髮精的清爽氣味傳入鼻腔。  
「洗好啦？」  
後背和腰際感到溫熱，右耳卻一陣涼，一股重量由後方壓上右肩。抬手探去，摸到一把半濕不乾的髮。  
人妻潛質一秒啟動，「頭髮沒擦乾別吹風，小心頭疼。」

擱在肩上的腦袋紋絲不動。

扭臉一看，來人閉著眼，好似把他的肩膀當成了不錯的枕頭。  
「累？」

張起靈輕輕搖了下頭。

「孟買怎麼樣？」  
問歸問，吳邪沒對回答抱啥期望。老張以往的豐功偉業他沒興趣聽也不打算探究，素來活躍旺盛的好奇心在這件事上完全不感冒。總之過去歸過去，現在他就是敢拍胸脯掛保證，打兩人交往以來──私心更想說，打自己被看上以來，這個人對自己絕對是一心一意的好。今時今日，若沒有吳邪在旁邊計劃要怎麼利用時間看點什麼買點什麼做點什麼吃點什麼，地面上的張起靈就是個最標準不過的宅男，踏過全世界的一線二線城市，獨獨認得酒店房裡的天花板和床。

「太吵。」

果然！「我還沒飛過印度，說到那裡，最直觀的印象就是上回在巴黎見到的幾個印度女人。簡直把我給看傻了！那睫毛之濃之長啊，估計我再貼兩層假睫毛都不是對手，太漂亮了──嗷嗷！」

痛呼聲未落，「行兇者」已默默地挑開眼皮，挺直了身子。看著「被害人」的眼神，卻活像抓著了現行的警官。

靠！幹嘛動私刑？我又沒對美女做什麼，純欣賞也不許了？  
吳姓現行犯捂著被咬了一口的脖子，迎上張警官的目光，同樣以眼神表示無辜與抗議。遺憾對視幾秒，總歸不敵那對黑得無一絲雜色的眸子所施加的壓迫感，外加想到了僵持下去可能引來的其他「私刑」，態度率先軟化，眨眨眼，打了個哈哈，賠著笑臉道：「哇靠！小哥，你的睫毛也好長啊！」說著掰開環抱著腰的兩隻胳臂，回轉身推了推張起靈，下巴一指落地窗，示意回客廳去，「好了，快吃飯吧，熱豆漿都放涼了。」

Captain Zhang不為所動，鬆開的雙手順勢撐在陽台欄杆上，雙腳站定原位，給了懷中人一個毫無疑義的「陽台咚」。兩眼依然注視對方，貌似已從這張臉上看出了什麼，並且還要看出更多。

一下從胸背相貼轉成面對面，且被禁錮於吐息可聞的狹小範圍中，迎面而來的視線頓時更顯威力，穿透平光鏡片，鑽入視網膜，一路直下，幾乎觸及心底。讀出其中的「逼供」意味，徒勞地又堅持幾秒，小空少只能識相地舉雙手投降，乖乖交代起來。  
「知道公司出事了嗎？正好就是跟你一起飛孟買的那個外籍FO惹的，他竟然找了個FP進駕駛艙和Captain玩3P，還自拍了幾張照片。結果照片不曉得怎麼外流了，給《蘋果日報》登在了今天的頭版。」

機長大人微微頷首表示知情，繼續用眼神追問：所以？

「我……」  
只道出一字，回覆便卡了殼。

我什麼？  
我擔心這起飛安醜聞會對九門的形象和業績帶來不良影響；我不忍看自家叔叔嬸嬸為此忙碌周旋發火煩惱；我忽然意識到，要經營如此規模的一間公司、管理如此多的員工，真的太不容易，實在懷疑未來的自己能不能扛起他們交付的擔子；我還覺得，三叔的告誡很耐人尋味。  
──千萬記好自己的身分，別幹出一些將來要後悔的事。  
一件事，不去做，怎麼曉得將來會否後悔？  
去做了，又該如何避免將來落得後悔？  
張起靈，咱倆在一起，真有辦法一直走下去嗎？不說咱倆的性別問題，不說我要怎麼尋求家人的理解，單說將來某天你知道了我的真正身分，知道了我打最開始就在騙人，根本不是什麼老家在杭州長沙某三流大學畢業零背景零後台的小屌絲，會怎麼想？你能不能諒解我的苦衷？你看我的眼光、對待我的態度，會不會從此改變？  
我是不是……太天真了？

當著洞穿力強大的眸光，瞬息之間，糾結不可辨的思緒竟一一開解，卡在心頭的東西被釐清，一條一條、一點一點，梳理成許多個具體的疑問。  
可惜，不可說，不能問，一個都不能。

按捺得住嘆氣的衝動，眉目間洩漏的一絲低落卻難以完美掩飾，只得將臉別開，垂眸望向陽台地磚，口中支吾道：「我……我是頭一次聽說這樣的事，有點……有點……」

尚未找出合適的搪塞，臉先被扳回。

「我不會那樣。」

再次四目相對，從深邃沉靜的黑眸讀出滿滿的認真帶保證再加安撫，吳邪禁不住睜圓了眼，發起了愣。一秒、兩秒、三秒，噗哧一聲，笑了。  
抱歉，Captain Zhang，你的解讀方向完全錯誤，但是……  
說好的高冷霸氣千人斬呢？你這個「良」啊，他娘的敢不敢「從」得更純情更可愛一點？敢不敢啊？  
笑罷，吳邪一手按住張起靈的後腦勺，五指插進微濕柔軟的黑髮，一手摘掉自個兒鼻樑上的眼鏡，湊上前去，吻住他的唇。

同時，斜上方某間房的陽台爆出一句熱情洋溢的招呼。

 

07.

「咦！這不是小天真……哎喲喲！胖爺我沒看到啊，啥都沒看到……」

 

08.

Kiss這種事，只要有心，餓肚子吹冷風頭髮濕淋淋什麼的都能當助興，絕不構成阻礙。可當著圍觀者的吶喊還能大無畏地張開嘴伸出舌頭來，境界就不是太一般的高了。  
要讓尾巴毛都沒長齊的小狐狸練出那等修為，一兩個月不成，十年也許。

收手抽身，徒勞無功地往後背抵著的欄杆再退半步，仰頭直視聲源，此時的吳邪只希望夜色能多少遮掩自己臉上的紅暈，「死胖子，沒事兒玩什麼偷窺？非禮勿視學過沒有？」

提督府機師宿舍樓約呈L型，1314室緊鄰拐角，而拐角的另一邊，高出一層樓的位置，恰恰住著那位渾號胖子or死胖子or臭胖子的王副機師霸秋同志。  
沒辦法，作者是上帝。  
上帝說，要有巧合，就有了巧合。

「嘁！」大臉盤掛著的表情極其不屑，彷彿絕世高人對上了無知小輩，輕哼一聲，下巴肉抖了兩抖，「誰跟你偷？咱可是窺得光明正大。」幾秒前才喊過的話，轉眼便給忘得一乾二淨。邊說邊掏出打火機和香菸，點燃了抽起來，「當我想窺你啊？胖爺我是打算居高臨下欣賞欣賞花園裡的嫩妹子，哪想就瞧見你倆乾柴烈火了來著。」  
噴吐一口煙，嘴角隨即往耳朵延伸去，咧出一個賊賊的笑，「怎麼著？比起德國香腸，還是中國的更合胃口吧？」

「扯什麼亂七八糟的！哪家醫院伙食有香腸？你家開的？」  
吳邪逼迫自己假裝聽不懂話中濃濃的暗示，極力壓制循兩頰往耳朵竄去的熱度，罵了一句，忽然注意到對方袖口那閃亮亮的三條槓，「誒，你待會兒要飛？」

胖子嘆了口哀怨非常的氣，「那可不，抽完這根菸就得下樓搭交通車了，跟大潘那個沒情調的飛曼谷。」當然，天字第一號沒情調的在樓下──這句就省略了。  
「唉！這一趟沒有雲彩妹妹相陪，胖爺我空虛寂寞冷啊！只好讓『三碗豬腳』來撫慰我胸中這顆火燙的紅心了。」

「那你可得當心了，聽沒聽說前陣子華航出的那事？」聞言，吳邪突兀地換上一臉憂慮，兩眉微擰，雙目眨也不眨地盯著他，那個誠懇喲！「兩個飛曼谷的副機師碰上兩個泰國妞搭訕，以為飛來豔福，傻逼呵呵地帶她們回酒店房間，結果啥都沒幹就被人家下藥放倒了，綑成兩隻大粽子。別說錢和行李，連制服都給偷去，從頭到腳扒得連條內褲都沒剩。」  
言及此，卻又舒展眉頭，安心一笑。  
「不過我想不至於，胖爺您這一身神膘，綑起來可得費老勁兒了。泰國姑娘再剽悍，總不能個個都練過泰拳不是？」

香菸停在嘴邊，胖子的嘴角抽搐幾下，怔停兩秒，重重一擺手，「好了好了，不跟你扯淡了，胖爺我去執行組織交付的任務了，你ㄚ繼續乾柴烈火中國大香腸吃到飽吧！」  
語罷，大腦袋咻地一下消失，但半秒後又從陽台欄杆後頭探出來。  
不是吳邪，這回，他看的是自動開啟了「融入背景模式」的張起靈，「小哥啊，夜裡多保重，可別給天真傳染了腸病毒。」

機長大人認真地點頭，金口再開，「我會戴套。」

 

09.

十一月的那一天、那一夜，如果飯後路過提督府花園的空姐空少們不是把全副心神都貫注到了對本日《蘋果日報》頭版頭條的全方位深度研討剖析上，或許，也許，能依稀聽出風中迴響的一句怒吼……

 

10.

「滾你們的蛋！老子不是得性病！」


End file.
